


[Vid] Rebel Without a Clue

by istia



Series: Vids [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Season/Series 01, Season/Series 02, Season/Series 03, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 20:06:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12801369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/istia/pseuds/istia
Summary: A compilation of clips from every episode in order for SGA's first 3 seasons, from 101Risingto 320First Strike. Since my love of the show is centred on the team and John/Rodney, those 4 characters are the focus.





	[Vid] Rebel Without a Clue

Song: Rebel Without a Clue  
Artist: Bonnie Tyler  
Length: 5.20 minutes

Password: sga

Download a [zip file](https://www.mediafire.com/file/gc7ome44n1zi5z7/rwac.zip/file) from mediafire - 92mb .mp4, 720 x 480

[Rebel Without a Clue](https://vimeo.com/244127089) from [istia](https://vimeo.com/istia) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
